


A notch on the bedpost

by Nilaza



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drinks, Heavy Flirtation, Innuendoes, M/M, PWP, Sex, The meaning of Pink Nebulas is Eisenschrotts invention, battle of who can fluster the other, borrowed with permission, crackpair, rairpair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilaza/pseuds/Nilaza
Summary: Orson Krennic and Lorth Needa happen to be on the prowl in the same Coruscanti bar. They turn their flirting skills on each other.





	A notch on the bedpost

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Bunn1cula and I talked about how much a flirt we HC Needa to be, and then the conversation turned to the apparently universal truth that Krennic is known for shagging around and being a shameless flirt too. I wanted to know what would happen if they flirted with each other, and this was the result.

Captain Needa sat at one of his favourite bars on Coruscant. It was a fancy place; held in tasteful colours, backdropped by not to loud music one could still dance to. The staff all wore suits, as did most of the patrons. Sitting at the barstools, Needa had a fantastic view over nearby rooftops through the wide viewpoints. Needa had a weekend off in front of him, and sat sipping a Tatooine Sunrise, enjoying having time on his hands.

Suddenly, he spotted the Director of Advanced Weapons Research Orson Krennic enter. His crisp white uniform stood out in the otherwise dim room, and Needa had the feeling it was entirely on purpose.

An alarm blared at the back of Needa’s mind right off. Even if he had not known Krennic’s reputation of shagging anything that held still long enough, or of his unhinged temper, or his dalliances with the traitorous Galen Erso that cost them the first Death Star, he would know this man was bad news.

Krennic made his way through the room and up to the bar a few meters away from Needa. Needa was aware Krennic was at least 15 years his senior, but to Needa, he had a certain lure. Silvery hair a little longer than protocol strictly allowed, fitted clothing and icy blue eyes were nice indeed but it was not the only reasons he was drawn to him. First, Krennic had a hot teacher vibe that Needa found very attractive. Second, well, two Tatooine Sunrises deep, he could admit to himself he liked men with bad reps. He was old enough to avoid relationships with that kind of men. But tonight, he was out for a one-nighter. 

Krennic received his drink, it was quite clearly a Pink Nebula, a drink with a very specific hidden meaning, and therefore very recognizable if you were in the know, and turned to face Needa. Krennic’s blue eyes widened in feigned surprise. “Oh hello,” he said, moving closer and reaching a hand out, “Orson Krennic, Director of Advanced Weapons Research.”

As if the whole galaxy didn’t know exactly who had been behind the now destroyed Death Star. The uniform alone was enough to identify him as a director. But Needa gave him a practiced naive smile and shook his hand. “Lorth Needa, Captain of the ISD Avenger. Death Squadron.”

Krennic gave a roguish smile as he sat on the stool beside Needa, circling the edge of his glass with a finger. His blue eyes intensely sized Needa up. “Ah yes, I have heard of you,  
very good things only.” Krennic paused, his gaze turning inquisitive, “Are you on leave?” 

He was coming on hard, but if he thought he could make Needa blush easily, he had another thing coming. “Yes,” Needa said, finishing his drink. He suggestively bit the berry off the stalk that had adorned the glass, and watched how Krennic followed the movements of his mouth and throat. “I am here to honour the three old navy traditions, I am sure you know them, and I’m done drinking rum,” he winked at Krennic.

Krennic learned forward, his tongue peeking out ever so slightly to lick his lips, His smile was teasing, and his voice dropped an octave. “What do you want, then?”

Needa deliberated for a moment, sending Krennic an alluring half-lidded look. He turned towards him, spreading his legs ever so slightly, giddy at having the chance to tackle the biggest flirt in the galaxy. He loved this game himself—it gave him as much thrill as standing on the bridge of the Avenger. “I think I’ll have a Pink Nebula too.”

Needa hoped he’d guessed correctly that Krennic was aware of the meaning of that drink. Krennic’s slightly dilated pupils told Needa that he was indeed. Krennic may have been bad news, but Needa had not become a ship’s captain by not taking chances. Besides, it wasn’t as if he was looking for a relationship; he was really only interested in seeing if Krennic lived up to his reputation.

“On me, then, if you’ll allow?” Krennic offered.

“That’s very kind of you.”

Needa’s drink arrived, and he hoisted it up to click glasses with Krennic. “For the emperor.” 

Krennic clinked his glass to Needa’s, brushing their fingers together as he did so. 

Needa retaliated by showing off his long, elegant neck as he drank deep from the glass. “What are you doing here in uniform?”

“Much the same as you, though I am afraid I don’t have a whole leave in front of me. I have only one night,” he said, giving a grin that was more than flirtatious. He took a sip of his drink and looked pointedly at Needa’s already half-empty glass. “You’re quicker than I am. Fancy one more?”

“Of course!” Needa had downed two strong drinks rapidly, and was feeling it a little, but he knew he could handle a lot more before becoming shitfaced. “Navy man, you know,” he drained his glass, and grinned at Krennic. “I can handle a lot before I choke on it.”

This was when others would have choked on their drinks and turned red. Not Krennic; he only returned Needa’s look with another roguish grin. He leaned back in his seat, showing off his chest and shoulders, and ran a hand up and down his own thigh. “You do seem to have a reputation,” he purred.

Needa knew that he was known, especially in Death Squadron, for being a flirt. He gave Krennic a grin and mirrored his position, hiding a slowly loading ventral cannon. “Not as much as you, I dare say. You seem to be a man of considerable experience.” Needa looked at him with a hint of admiration, though his smile was playful.

“I am,” Krennic said without any hint of shame. He even winked. 

The ‘tender droid rolled near them, and Krennic leaned over the desk to order two more drinks, just happening to show off his shapely backside. “Two Corellian Sunshines,” he said, lifting a challenging eyebrow at Needa. “If you’re sure you’re up for it?”

“Please,” Needa snorted, but the strong liquor burned its way down his throat when he took the first sip. He didn’t make a show of it, but nodded appreciatively. “The ‘tender knows its liquor. I hope I am not emptying your wallet.”

“Don’t worry about that, the pleasure’s mine,” Krennic purred, moving his left foot up to brush Needa’s leg.

Something occurred to Needa. He leaned towards Krennic, lowering his voice and staring unblinking into his eyes. “If you’re trying to drink me under the table, you’ve got another thing coming, Director,” he overdid his crisp Coruscanti accent, knowing what effect it had on some people.

“I hope I do, Captain,” Krennic said quietly, his voice deep and smooth, and that smile playing on his lips. He rose an eyebrow at Needa.

Needa grinned while leaning back and taking a long drink from his glass. He made sure Krennic noticed him sizing him up and widening his eyes in honest appreciation of what he saw. He sat his empty glass back down on the table with a decisive clunk. “You do? Show me, then,” he challenged.

Krennic blinked, but then grinned. “Darling, are you really sure you’re up for that?”

Needa snorted, looking at Krennic through half-lidded eyes and wetting his lip. Krennic’s words send a spark of desire through him, and his cock gave a twitch. “Unless you’re all talk.”

“There’s a ‘fresher right there,” Krennic indicated with his finger, moving closer to Needa.

“The ‘fresher?” Needa questioned, raising an eyebrow at Krennic, his voice holding more than a hint of disgust. “No, I am not a blue-eyed cadet, nor plastered enough.”

“Are you all talk?” Krennic dared.

“My condo is practically around the corner,” Needa said, holding Krennic’s gaze unblinkingly. “You’ll see, Director.” Needa got to his feet, hardly affected by the liquor, and walked  
towards the door without looking back. He could almost feel Krennic’s gaze on his afterburners, and was not surprised when he caught up with him just outside the bar.

 

Needa’s condo had awed many a lover he’d brought back, especially the sweeping view from the living room. Krennic showed no such awe, and Needa would have been a tad disappointed if he had. 

They didn’t waste time talking once inside. Krennic backed Needa against a wall, one hand squeezing his arse, while treating his mouth to a biting kiss, his tongue lapping greedily at Needa’s mouth.

Needa responded in kind, gently biting down at Krennic’s lip and holding it for a moment while he pried Krennic’s uniform open, allowing him to pinch a nipple. He couldn't help grinding his hips against Krennic’s.

 

Krennic retaliated by sucking and biting kisses along Needa’s neck. He opened his tunic and continued kissing down his toned chest. Krennic bit on of his nipples hard enough that he had to swallow a whimper.

Krennic grinned at him. “Whimpering already? I thought you had experience.”

Needa glared at him, and shoved him towards the bedroom, unbuttoning Krennic’s tunic and taking it off him as he backed Krennic through the door.

While subtly toned, Krennic looked his age under the tunic. Needa couldn’t give less of a shit, though, if Krennic knew how to use his mouth, hand and cock. 

Krennic shoved Needa down onto the bed with confidence and, once Needa had removed his own tunic entirely, continued to lick and bite and suck a line down his bare torso. Needa strained against making a sound, or rutting his fully hard, painfully clothed erection against Krennic.

Finally, Krennic mouthed over his bulge and he pulled Needa’s trousers and pants down to free the cock. Needa looked at Krennic’s eyes widening in appreciation as he looked at Needa’s fully naked body, and brought a hand up to slide down his torso.

Needa toed Krennic’s erection through his trousers, “do I impress you?” he purred.

Krennic retaliated by pinching his erection, making Needa bite his lips as pleasure and pain pooled in his stomach. Krennic laid atop Needa again, assaulting his mouth with his own, while grinding firmly against him.

“I have had a lot of dick in my time, it takes something quite special to impress me,” Krennic retorted. ”I guess you’re adequate.”

Vengefully, Needa reached under Krennic’s pants and gave both arsecheeks hard squeezes. He pulled Krennic’s pants down and slapped his arse, which sent Krennic’s hips thrusting against Needa’s. Now it was Krennic biting down against groaning.

Smirking, Needa reversed their positions and pinned Krennic down with his hips and thighs. First, he nipped both his nipples, then down the fine, grey hairs to his groin. Needa nipped at the fine hairs there, before taking Krennic’s cock in his mouth and giving a few, hard sucks. He felt triumphant when he heard Krennic’s strained panting gasps in pleasure.

Needa swallowed him to the base of his cock, hollowing his cheeks, while lapping at his mouthful with his tongue, and this time, Krennic gave a moan.

Needa grinned as best he could around his mouthful, and while caressing and pinching Krennic’s balls, he kept sucking until Krennic gave a push to his shoulder, making Needa release him.

Once released, and with a look in his eyes that made Needa’s mouth dry and his cock twitch, Krennic shoved him on his back again, and pried Needa’s lips apart with a hard, hot kiss.

Krennic pinned him to the bed with surprising strength, even though Needa mock struggled, and it only heightened Needa’s arousal. “So,” he said, holding Krennic back with a finger to his forehead, “there are lube and rubbers in the nightstand. How about you show me if you live up to that reputation of yours?”

Krennic reached over and opened the drawer, piercing Needa with a look, that could have melted all the ice on Hoth. “I’ll turn you to a whimpering mess.”

Needa raised both eyebrows. “You have challenged yourself, then,” he had to admit Krennic wasn’t one to back down either. Krennic squirted a generous amount of lube out into his hand. He gently teased the edges of Needa’s hole with a finger, laying on his side to be able to kiss him as well.

The gentle strokes didn’t last long. Krennic kissed him deeply and roughly as he shoved two fingers in, and Needa tensed a moment with the stinging sensation before he relaxed and allowed Krennic to move his fingers roughly in and out.

Needa spread wide and rolled his hips to the rough motions, craving more, deeper. The fingers stroked his prostate, and his cock gave a hard twitch, as he bit down onto Krennic’s ear to avoid moaning.

“Are you planning to just finger fuck me all night?” Needa panted after a while, he was sweaty and yearning for more, but he just grinned at Krennic.

Krennic pulled his fingers out, came to a kneeling position over Needa, and displaying his naked body and erection while he rolled on a rubber. He pulled Needa’s hips up and hooked his legs over his shoulders, thrusting his cock in fully in one go.

Needa groaned and leaned up to capture his mouth in a needy kiss, rolling his hips to the slow thrusts. Krennic was having none of it; he shoved Needa back down and bit down into his shoulder as he began thrusting hard and fast, the bed complaining with the motions.

It was delicious being filled like that, and Needa leaned his head back and closed his eyes, fisting the bedcover, and angling his hips to take Krennic in as deep as possible. His cock was trapped between their bodies, and his arse was slightly stinging, but any discomfort was overshadowed by the insisting intense stimulus to his prostate, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Needa let go of the bedcovers and dragged his nails from the base of Krennic’s skull down to his arse, pinching it hard, and bit lightly at Krennic’s tongue as they kissed. He was panting and sweating, and desire sparked through him with every fast thrust of Krennic’s hips, and he felt his balls contract.

Krennic’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes foggy with lust as he pulled back his head, without slowing down his movements.

Needa thrusted hard from below, “I can take a lot more-“ he panted. Needa didn’t think Krennic could go harder and faster, but though panting hard, he did speed up. Neither of them had enough air for a kiss.

Needa came first, dragging his nails into Krennic’s skin and moaning between gritted teeth as the room spun around him. In the aftershock, Krennic orgasmed too, and collapsed panting and sweating on top of him.

“So,” Krennic grinned after a few moments, his breath calming down, “did I impress you?”

Needa laughed, flinging an arm over his eyes, exhausted. “I won’t admit to that.”

“Fair enough, Captain,” Krennic said. “I’d better be off. Another time?”

Needa smiled cryptically at him. “We’ll see.”

But after Krennic had showered, dressed and left after a polite kiss, two things occurred to Needa. The first was that he really should heed the sense of alarm he’d sensed at meeting Krennic and let him remain one—very good—notch on his bedpost. 

The second thing, he realized as he shut off the light and crawled under the bedcovers as the sweat cooled on his body, was that while one-night stands were very enjoyable, he rather missed someone to cuddle up to before falling asleep.


End file.
